User blog:Peachstar Kratt/Alpha's Reviews: OddTube, Episode 4: "See It, Solve It"
No spoilers since, y'know, the day after. BIIIIG NEWS GUYS, I GOT ACCEPTED INTO COLLEGE, WAHOO GOD I LOVE MYSELF RIGHT NOW (*immediately realizes how selfish that sounds and shrinks into a small ball*) Soooooo, OddTube! Seeing it and solving it! OTIS IS FLIPPING BACK Y'ALL Let's go! --It's like me when I do the following: Someone says something shocking Open my mouth Close it Raise my hand Raise my index finger Open my mouth again Make a sound like I want to say something but can't Close it Open it Close it Cock head Open mouth Close mouth And all that time, lean toward person who said shocking thing Say "nope, never mind, I honestly thought I had something but I don't" FIN --'STOP SPEAKING FRENCH OLYMPIA I LIKED IT BETTER WHEN OLIVE SPOKE SPANISH THOSE RARE FEW TIMES' --Apparently Olympia doesn't have enough questions to feature if she keeps implying this. Go send her your questions! --I thought this was going to be about math, and I was so horribly wrong. --Random small agent puts paperwork on Olympia's desk like she's gonna come back and ask "you all coming" then see the paperwork and the agent and shout "Bno oddCH YOU THOUGHT" --Peyton Kennedy didn't need to sign a release contract to be in OddTube. She just didn't give any fno oddks. --They're playing a hockey game IN THE HALLWAY, impeding the path of many. That's practical why? --Olympia needs to watch some Ready Jet GO!--she's too undereducated on what a planet and a moon are and how they differ. --"I think her head just had a day." *facesmack* --Note to self: make a Sparta Remix of the quote "TEAMWORK!" --I knew Otis was gonna be in this. He's probably going to be in a lot more OddTube videos from this point on whether he likes it or not--unless he can find a way to sue Olympia's tail. --"Nonononono. No OddTube." "Yesyesyesyesyes. More OddTube, because PBS ordered me to. It's kinda a win-lose situation..." ~ Olympia, probably --Someone tell me why combining gadgets is being made a big deal now versus S1 where they were only mentioned in one episode and the training video. --*insert Win it All for the Win song here* --MATHS, NEXT --'*aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh INTENSIFIES AND GETS MORE HIGH-PITCHED WITH EVERY PLAY*' --"Soooooooooooolve. *pause* It." 100/10 best funny thing yes --"How did you know my name was Susan?" "You just look like a Susan!" "Oh. Okay." Let me tell you right now, if any of you guys looked me in the face, you wouldn't match me up to an "Amanda" or a "Mandy". --Oh, I was wondering how many she would do. Now I know. --'*VICTORY SCREECH INTENSIFIES 1000%*' --*throws phone at wall* DAMMIT I HATE FORESHADOWING --At #7, why is the sound where Olympia's shoe/foot smacks the floor intensified? HD/Surround Sound effect? --"Susan'd it" is now my new favorite euphemism. --*looks down at website* "Pretty shade of purple. I like!" ~ Olympia's thoughts, probably And that's that! TBH it wasn't as good as the others in terms of humor and general interest, but it was still pretty cool to see Olympia's antics! Also liked Otis in there too, and Dr. O's cameo, though the latter was pretty much a given. See you all next week, do no odd, and keep on keepin' odd! ... (*victory screech inteNSIFIES EVEN MORE B/C COLLEGE YEEEEEEEAH*) Category:Blog posts